Chemical Fanatic
by Sorceress Fantasia
Summary: Revised. Sequel to 'Chemical Reaction'. Relena finds Duo's literature assignment by mistake, and think that it's a love letter from Heero.


Title: Chemistry Fanatic

Author: Sorceress Fantasia

Pairing: 1+2, unreciprocated R+1

Warnings: Humor, sappy, OOC-ness at its extreme (But, you never know how Heero's mind function right? If you do, do everyone a favor and cart yourself to the institute. You need it. ^_^;;), RFO, Relena-bashing

Standard Disclaimers: I asked Santa to send me Duo, but on second thoughts, I decided that having Heero hot on my heels was too unnerving. Therefore, the all the charas here do not belong to me. They belong to people who have enough money to buy explosives and let Heero self-destruct a million times, a.k.a. Bandai and so on. You know the drill. I do not lay claim to the poem either. It belongs to whoever wrote it.

Note: Sequel to 'Chemical Reactions'.

Duo sat at his table in his dorm room, bent over a textbook. A chemistry textbook, to be exact. Ever since that chemistry worksheet fiasco almost three weeks ago, he had started to show an avid interest in the subject. Everything about the subject fascinated him so much that he decided to take the subject as a major in the school he was currently enrolled in. Of course, he wouldn't mind if another fiasco like that happen again…

However, as much as he would like to continue, he had an English assignment due the next day. Reluctantly, he pushed the chemistry textbook away and picked up a pen. Looking at the disgustingly clean piece of paper, he sighed unceremoniously. After a whole hour brainstorming on the assignment, he still didn't have a single clue of what to write. The assignment had been given to them just yesterday, and they wanted it tomorrow! How could those teachers do this to them, depriving the students of their time for relaxation! Asking them to produce an… an ode in just one day? The injustice! Duo let the trail of thought stop, and blew his bangs in frustration. Confound it all, he was starting to sound like Wufei the justice freak.

Justice? Wasn't that the title of Norris' masterpiece? He rolled his eyes, as he recalled Norris, his classmate in literature, showing him his work just an hour ago. 'Damn. Even Norris the sloth finished it. I'm not gonna be the one getting shouted at by the teacher.' He thought, lamenting the absence of an artistic streak. 'At least it's not Fisher Volcano.'

Looking around for anything that could inspire him, his line of vision finally landed on his chemistry textbook lying innocently on his table. He could almost hear his muses singing 'Hallelujah' as an idea began to form. Duo grabbed his pen and started to scribble.

_I am attracted to you _

_Like a proton to an electron _

_Drawn together by our opposite charged ions _

_We form an ionic bond _

'We definitely have an ionic bond between us. But not even the high boiling point can make us break the bond. Instead, the higher the temperature, the more… passionate we get.' Duo thought dreamily, blushing unconsciously as he recalled their bouts of passion in all those quiet nights. Heero certainly was an insatiable lover. But he smiled, knowing that he was the only one his lover was insatiable for. Clearing his head, he continued to write.

_As my love for you increases _

_I gain more energy _

_In this excited state _

_The odds of bonding with you intensifies _

How true. A blush of scarlet red crept up Duo's face. Whenever they looked into the other's eyes while snuggled together in post coition glow, they would find themselves falling in love all over again. The adrenaline that rushed through their bodies usually caused them to… well… repeat everything.

_I was once an inert gas _

_It took you to make me a compound _

_Falling in love with you was a chemical reaction _

_Igniting more sparks of passion between us _

That was true too. Duo had never had another relationships before Heero, not even a small fling. Sure, he'd flirt with the girls and sometimes even the boys, but he had never thought of having a relationship. That was something a Gundam pilot was deprived of. But if your lover also happened to be a gundam pilot, that was a different story entirely.

Besides, it wasn't until he met Heero that he started to realize which way he actually swung. For him, it was definitely love at first sight. When they first met at the sea, Heero's unruly hair covered his eyes, hiding them from Duo. But when he looked up, Duo was stunned. Those cool cobalt orbs were clearer than jasper, pulling at his heart. How he had managed to shoot Heero twice then was a mystery for him to solve. After rescuing him from the hospital and spending some time together later, those feelings intensified ten fold. And after they had admitted their feelings to one another, those feelings became even more fervent.

_Our love is exothermic _

_Both giving, not just absorbing _

_But sometimes I get self-centered _

_And become a endothermic reaction _

_Only taking your love _

Duo smiled dreamily. Both of them were always giving the other the best they could, making sure the other was happy. And when one was happy, the other was also. However, Duo sometimes wondered if he was giving too little. Heero had made him happier in those past three months than his last sixteen years combined. Was Heero as happy as he was? That was something he would have to find out soon.

_Whenever you smile _

_You speed up the reaction _

_Like a catalyst _

Right, he loved Heero's smile. He was already one of the most sensual creatures alive, but when he smiled, ooh! Duo could just faint, his knees go weak. Why would anyone pay money to see Mona Lisa's smile? Heero's was definitely much nicer.

_The intensity of my feelings for you _

_Cannot be measured _

_Not in kilojoules _

_Or in megajoules _

Not in anything, Duo wanted to add. Their love was out of this world. It couldn't be measured in anything, he was sure.

_Oftentimes I have to analyze you _

_To understand and love you even more _

_But I never can figure out your empirical formula _

_For you are too complicated a person for that _

Stopping, he sighed. This last part was definitely right to the mark. Even after knowing Heero for a few months, and being his lover for almost three weeks, Duo still didn't really understand Heero sometimes. Sure, Duo was sure he could publish a book on Heero's body language, but there were times when his lover was so hard to figure out. His mind always worked in such complicated manner that even Duo couldn't figure him out for the life of his.

And today, Heero had been missing since morning. No note, no notice, no nothing. He wasn't in any of their classes, or their usual haunts. He wasn't at the canteen either. Duo had already given up on looking for him, fully knowing the fact that Heero would never be found if he didn't want to. Thinking so made him sigh loudly yet again. Was Heero avoiding him?

He was sure he didn't do anything wrong. Or did he? Duo was getting more worried by the second. 'Did I do anything to piss Heero off?' He wondered as he bit the end of his braid. Was he angry with him for flirting with the cheerleading chic that day? Or because he had overslept last Friday and caused them to miss the first period? Or even because he had eaten all of Heero's breakfast yesterday? Or… damn, there were so many things Heero could be angry with him for.

Duo pushed himself away from the table suddenly and stood up, his chair toppling over. He was determined to find Heero no matter what and apologize to him. Even if he didn't know what it was for.

*****

Heero cursed his bad luck as he snuck along the corridor. He had left Duo, who was still sleeping like a log in the dorm room, and proceeded to the principal's office alone. Since it was Sunday, no one was in and he was able to hack into the main frame of the computer and download a huge portion of the information they needed. As he slunk out of the office, he pondered over his unbelievably good luck these few weeks.

First, Duo had admitted his feelings to him in the most amusing manner and they consummated their relationship that very night. It was certainly a night to remember. He couldn't believe the beautiful boy had never been touched by anyone before him, and he went out of his way to make sure Duo enjoyed their first night together. The sweetness of that night would give anyone except themselves cavities. Then, he had been achieving 100% mission success since that night. Not a single 'ninmu shippai'. Also, he hadn't seen Relena since that time as well. He hadn't even heard from her. Heero hoped that she would be married with children by the time they met again, hopefully in the far future. And of course, the best part was that he had Duo's love. Somehow, by some quirk of fate, they had been together for most of their missions. The down side was that he was nearly always tired in the morning. Of course, that wasn't really a downside for none of them complained about it.

But then, Heero knew his luck had run out that morning, after sighting Relena Peacecraft's disgustingly pink limo in the school. He was going to lay low until she left, or until hell froze over, whichever happened first. Something inside him told him that the prospect of the latter happening seemed a lot more likely.

*****

Relena Peacecraft, or Stalker™ as Heero would call, stopped in front of the dorm room she knew was Heero's. Her position as Queen of the World certainly was handy when it came to finding her beloved. Knocking zealously at the door, she pictured in her mind how their reunion was going to be like. Heero would appear shock at her abrupt appearance, then give her a warm smile and proceed to sweep her off her feet and lay her gently onto the bed… Relena sighed melodramatically, grinning like an idiot. Hopefully, the walls were soundproof.

No answer. She knocked some more, yet there was still no answer. Pouting, she slotted the keys she had obtained earlier from the office into the keyhole and opened the door herself. Then she perked up when she imagined the look on Heero's face when she pounced on him when he returned. However, when she stepped into the room, she raised an eyebrow at the untidiness. Clothes and books were strewn all over the place, and paper cups and food wrappers lay on the desktop. It was as though the dorm room itself were the biggest cabinet available.

The blonde girl sighed, as she pitied Heero for the unpleasant situation he was caught in. Surely, with a room like a cyclone had just passed by, Heero was rooming with one annoying American boy called Duo Maxwell. Although she had previously been informed that Heero was sharing a room with someone, she didn't bother finding out whom he was. But now, looking at the mountains of trash in the room, it didn't take a professor to figure out who it was.

Why was it always him? How many times had he been rooming together with her Heero? She had lost count. Every time she found Heero, that braided idiot would also be there to play gooseberry. Annoying.

Still shaking her head, she walked up to the desk, expecting to see a photo of her there. Even if Heero had never said it to her personally or otherwise, she knew that Heero loved her. They were destined to be together.

No, no photo. Relena almost cried, then smiled as she understood. Heero had never taken her photo, and didn't want to take her photos from those magazines or newspapers. He wanted a photo of her, of them together. Yes! That must be it. She then berated herself for not having the foresight to bring a camera. With any luck, Heero would have one with him.

Another thing caught her attention however, and she picked it up gingerly. 'What's this?' She wondered. Her delusional mind quickly provided an answer. 'Yes! This must be a love letter from Heero!' She blushed gleefully, then quickly read it.

_I am attracted to you _

_Like a proton to an electron _

Relena giggled dreamily as she read.

_But I never can figure out your empirical formula _

_For you are too complicated a person for that _

Clasping the piece of unfortunate paper to her bosom, she giggled even louder uncontrollably. Flushing a bright scarlet, she whispered, "I knew it! I knew it! Heero loves me!" Raising the paper to her lips, she gave it a kiss. "Ha ha! Heero loves me!"

*****

Duo chose that exact moment to return. He had gone around the whole school looking for his lover, then decided that he might have returned to their shared room when he couldn't find him. Acting fast, he dashed back to their room. Alas! There was no Heero in their dorm room. Only one Relena Peacecraft was present, whose lips were currently torturing *his* assignment.

Immediately, he lunged forward. With a killer grip, he snatched the piece of paper away. Relena was shocked out of her blissful trance, quickly snapping her head to glare at Duo.

"What are you doing? Give it back!" She screeched.

"No! What the heck are you doing with my assignment!?"

"Your assignment!?" Relena scoffed. "It's Heero's love letter for me! Now give it back!" She pounced, swiping her hands wildly.

"Love letter? Please! Give me a break!" Duo rolled his eyes. "Even if it were one, it would be addressed to me!" He gave a thumbs-up in his own direction. How could this… this woman be so friggin' delusional? The poem looked nothing like a love letter, and there was no name, no nothing that might reveal the identity of the writer. Only she could naively believe that it was a love letter from Heero.

The blonde girl gnarled. "Yours!? Heero sending you a love letter? Ha! What a joke!" She flipped her hair absently, and crossed her arms. The malicious smile on her face was cold enough to rival ice. "Just because you're a gay doesn't mean my Heero is too! He doesn't even like you! On the contrary, Heero loves me and I know that!"

"And how would you know?"

"That," Relena pointed to the paper in Duo's hands, "is the best proof!"

Duo gritted his teeth, stomping. "This doesn't prove a single damn thing! Heero didn't write that! It's my literature assignment!" He explained, flailing the paper animatedly.

"No! It's Heero's love letter to *me*! Give it to me *now* or else!"

He felt like tearing her hair out of her scalp and hammer some sense into her brains, if she had one.

*****

For safety precautions, Heero had chosen the most isolated way back to his dorm room. That was why it had taken him a very long time to arrive back at the corridor of his shared room with Duo. All he wanted to do was to gather his love in his arms and get away from the school as soon as possible, lest they meet Relena.

Yet, as he neared the room, he knew it was impossible, for the Queen of the world had struck.

He winced inwardly as he heard the heated exchange. Preparing himself, he opened the door. What he witnessed was even more intense than what he had heard.

Duo and Relena were on the floor, engaged in what could be called a… a brawl? Cat fight? Heero couldn't decide. The two were trying their best to claw, scratch, slap each other. Occasionally, Duo would shove her away, but she would pounce again with something that vaguely resembled a battle cry. None of them noticed Heero's appearance.

Hitherto, Heero Yuy had always had a forte for science. And since his real relationship with Duo started, he had been even more interested in the subject, especially chemistry. Of course, he had heard of the displacement reaction, a reaction whereby the more reactive metal or halogen displaced the less reactive one. For instance, a compound of iodine would gladly go away and let the more reactive fluorine to take its place. Supposedly, the reaction was a quiet one in usual circumstances[1] . However, Heero had never, ever remember seeing a displacement reaction as violent as this one. At least, the textbooks didn't say anything about the elements fighting…

Wiping the sweatdrop from his forehead, he thundered. "Stop!"

The two paused, their minds finally registering the presence of Heero. Immediately, they quickly latched onto him, each one grabbing one hand.

"Heero! Make that jerk give me back your love letter!" Relena whined, batting her eyelashes.

Heero tried not to puke.

"Heero! That's my literature assignment! Tell her to go away!" Duo tugged at his arm, a frown marring his features.

Heero gave him a frown and a weak smile in return.

"Heero!"

"Heero!"

"HEERO!"

"HEERO!"

"ENOUGH!!!" The said boy shook off both sides, his ears unable to take anymore.

Duo and Relena stumbled back in shock, both falling onto the floor. However, instead of getting up, the two continued to sit on the floor, waiting with baited breath to see who would Heero help first. As the solemn boy made his way to Relena, she beamed while Duo growled softly.

"Oh! Heero! I've just read your confession! It's the best love letter I've ever read! I agree to give you my hand in marriage!" She all but threw herself at the perfect soldier. However, Heero grasped her shoulders and gave her a brutal shake.

"How many times must I tell you that I don't love you!? I did *not * write any love letter or whatsoever!"

She shrunk back, grimacing. Then she smiled in understanding. "Oh Heero, you are so considerate! You don't want to embarrass me in front of that American!"

Heero wanted to slap his forehead. "NO!"

"No? Oh! Heero, you never struck me as the shy type! But it's okay! I like that!" She gushed.

It took all of his self-control to stop himself from banging her into the nearest wall to knock some sense into her. "NO!" Before she could reply again, he stood up and walked over to Duo, who by that time had already gotten up by himself. Ignoring the scowl he knew was directed at him, he wrapped a possessive arm around Duo and pulled him close.

"I never told you this because I wanted to save you some dignity as Queen of the world, but now, I don't care anymore!"

Relena cocked her head, observing intently. "What are you doing, Heero? Why are you touching that gutter rat!?"

"Hey!" Duo protested. "Speak for yourself!" He would have let a whole string of obscenities to flow out of his mouth had Heero not pressed his lips to his in a soft kiss. Heero was exceptionally gentle, tenderly holding him close while coaxing his mouth to open. Dazedly, he relented, slipping his arms around Heero's neck. The kiss ended all too soon. Panting a little, Duo felt Heero's arms around him tighten and he leaned in contentedly.

"Do you understand now?" Heero asked the still gaping girl.

Relena shook her head in denial. "Heero! You don't have to do this to get me to leave! I understand!" She nodded. "You just want to keep me out of harm's way by making me leave you! I won't, Heero! I will never leave! Really! You don't have to kiss *him*!"

Heero snarled, "You still don't get it, do you!? I don't love you, and never will, Relena!"

"But… you've always saved me… you've always helped me!"

"The only reason I have not killed you is the fact that you are a Peacecraft!"

"But… but…"

Deciding that actions spoke louder than words, Heero delivered a savage kiss to Duo, who returned it with as much enthusiasm. Ending the kiss, Duo leaned onto his lover, feeling lightheaded. Heero embraced him gingerly, tucking Duo's head under his chin. He glared at the flabbergasted queen.

"Do you understand now? Duo is the one I love! Never you!" He hissed. At Duo's soft whimper, he kissed his crown tenderly. "And one more thing. Never call Duo any names or *I* will make you regret it."

With a sob, Relena dashed out of the room.

*****

Thanks to Relena, the two pilots had to quickly download the last part of the vital information and leave, lest their covers were blown.

Once they entered the safehouse, Duo marched off to an empty room which he quickly claimed. Throwing his bag onto the floor, he sat on the window ledge, sulking.

Heero sighed, following his lover into the room. When he tried to hug Duo, he was pushed away. When he tried to put a hand on his shoulders, Duo shrugged his hand away.

"Duo, what's wrong?" Usually, he always knew why was Duo angry with him. It was easy to tell because the reasons were always the same. He was too rigid, never relaxing, or just not gentle enough with him. But this time, he truly had no idea what was his lover unhappy about.

Duo looked away, hands crossed. "Why didn't you help me up back in school? You pushed me to the ground, remember?"

"That?" Heero frowned. "But I wanted to make Relena go away, like you asked me."

"I know, but couldn't you have helped me up first?" Duo turned to him with a pout.

Heero smirked. Ahh, so that was it. His lover was in a playful mood. "Gomen, Duo." He replied, then lifted Duo into his arms. "Mind if I express my apologies now?" Without waiting for an answer, he quickly deposited Duo onto the bed.

Duo only smiled, leaning in for a brief kiss. Short as it was, the kiss tasted like ambrosia. "I would mind if you don't. You know, I really like how heero duoride sounds now."

Heero grinned.

Needless to say, there was a lot of noise coming out of the safehouse that night.

@)~Owari~(@

Sorceress Fantasia @ 1st October 2001

Last revised 19th October 2002

[1] I'm not really sure about this part. It just never occurred to me to ask my teacher if a displacement reaction was quiet or violent.


End file.
